Rallying Cry
by SleetFury
Summary: "They build it, we blow it the hell up." A series of shorts about a Scout and her team.
1. Beginnings

It's not that Scout is a brash person. She covers up her insecurities by being loud and obnoxious. She thinks most Scouts are probably like this. The BLU team's Scout is just as annoying, possibly more so. At least she knows when to shut the hell up (Usually due to a glance from Engineer but that's beside the point). It's not that she's irresponsible. She covers up her paranoia by acting fearless. She believes the other Scouts are the same. She runs because she has to. She fires a gun because it's her job. She hits people with a bat until they're nothing but a pile of organs and blood on the floor because she enjoys it. She doesn't know if the other Scouts are the same.

xox

"Hey douchebag, drop the fucking baseball before I batter your head in."

Scout crouched on a rocky outcrop, just above where the BLU Spy stood, holding her baseball.

"It iz ceasefire, ma cherie."He frowned, flicking the ball up and down in his hand.

"Just 'cause no one else is killing each other don't mean I won't bludgeon you to death." She snarled at him and pointed with her bat.

Spy seemed to consider this for a second, he glanced at Scout's vantage point- Scouts always seemed to prefer to whack someone from above (or below)- and back to the baseball he held in his hand. He'd never seen her play and yet she always had a firm grip on that ball. Unwilling to get his head bashed in, Spy tossed the ball back to Scout and cloaked, vanishing into the dust.

xox

Scout had a theory about the team's members. She believed that they were all in a similar situation, her theory came from her own experiences and overhearing Spy call Sniper 'convict' more than once. Some of their professions made it easy to guess why they were in this situation, some of their personalities made it easy to guess. Soldier was obvious enough as was Medic, Sniper and Demoman too and the less said about Pyro the better. The people she couldn't figure out were Spy- but that was normal- and Heavy in particular, Engineer seemed the most normal, what could he have done to get himself stuck in a job that was little better than a jail. As for herself, well, battering in her ex-boyfriend and his slutty lover's heads in was the best decision she could've ever made in her life.

xox

Scout chewed the guitar pick between her teeth while she waited for the Announcer to finish the countdown. There were heads to be smashed and intel to steal, she couldn't be waiting here for much longer or she'd go crazy! She could see Pyro waiting by the shutter doors, also itching to get out there and fry someone; their fingers curled and uncurled around one of the metal pipes of their flamethrower. The Scout spared a glance at the others; Spy hiding in a corner fiddling with something on his watch; Medic discussing something heatedly with Engineer while Heavy just looked blank; Soldier stood to attention, as if he could do anything else; both Sniper and Demoman looked asleep. Finally the countdown finished and Scout flew through the open shutter door, luckily missing the rocket fired by the BLU Soldier seconds later.

"See ya later losers!"

xox

Scout wasn't the only female in the RED team. She was glad there was someone to talk to about things men just couldn't seem to grasp, even if Scout acted more like a boy than a girl half the time. Despite Spy being an anti-social bitch, she didn't seem to mind Scout's intrusive questions, even if half the time her answers just left Scout with more questions.

xox

It was cold and Scout hated their new base. _Hatedithatedithatedit_. She watched the thick flakes of snow drift past the windows as she tugged on a second pair of trousers over the top of the first and dragged her duvet off of her bed to drape around her shoulders. It wasn't that she was a wimp for being cold, it was just _frigging cold_. Even Soldier was huddled next to the fire Pyro had started down in one of the basements and Soldier didn't seem to care about anything, let alone the cold. She sank into her place between Sniper and Medic, both also wrapped in blankets upon blankets, occasionally a woollen glove or scarf would pop out from Sniper's blankets and it'd be leapt upon by whoever was the coldest. Scout hated the weather but she did like how the team became more of a family.

xox

She was face up in a snow drift, watching the sky for signs of more snow when her BLU counterpart found her. The mutual animosity, heated by the soggy feeling of wet shirt against Scout's back, made them both sneer at each other. BLU Scout stood there for a few moments more before he spoke up.

"Why are you lying in the snow like an idiot?"

She gestured to her abdomen where it was bent at a funny angle; she'd been blown back by an explosion and was waiting to bleed out so Respawn would pick her up as she'd broken her spine. BLU Scout shot her.

xox

Apparently there were creatures in the water at 2fort. Or at least, that was what Demo was telling them as they lounged around a fire that Halloween. Scout had wanted to invite the BLUs and get Spy to freak the crap out of them but the rest of the team had shot down the idea, so they were reduced to telling stories around a campfire and passing the marshmallows back and forward. According to Demo the monsters all looked like Spys, one with tentacles and some that acted like crabs but he was never clear on what the crab ones really looked like. By the end of the night, everyone was practically on the floor with laughter as Spy- with a totally serious face- crabwalked around the group, clacking her disguise kit like a claw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watch out for huge words you many need a dictionary for in this one. I seem to get verbose when I'm tired. Oh look, there's another one.**

It was that time of the month again and Scout was just about ready for some friendly fire. Spy seemed to be able to tell from across the room without even talking to her, she just stood in a corner, smoking and grinning smugly when Scout sank into her chair in the dining room and stabbed at her bacon with a fork. It carried on like that for the rest of the day; Scout would spot Spy somewhere around the barracks or on the field and she'd be grinning like a pig in mud. It rubbed Scout the wrong way.

xox

It was the day that Scout walked in on Medic and Heavy that she decided to take a closer look at the way the team acted around each other. She noticed Sniper and Spy would often disappear for long lengths of time and sometimes come back together; she once saw Engineer and Soldier holding hands, although they vehemently denied that one. Demo and Pyro even seemed to have something going on, but she couldn't be sure as no one really knew what gender Pyro was anyway. It was the day that she walked in on Heavy and Medic that she decided that she was never going into the infirmary on her own ever again. It was also the day that Scout and Soldier decided that a 'do not disturb' sign would be wholly apropos.

xox

She couldn't move. There was that bastard blue dot floating just by where her head would be if she raised herself just an inch away from the crate she was hiding behind. The sounds of gunfire and explosions were somewhere off to the side of her and she honestly missed the excitement of the battlefield. Sure it was her job to go get the intel but she couldn't do her job when she was pinned behind a crate by that BLU Sniper. She wondered how fast he could move his gun. If she ran to one of the sides as fast as she could, she might make it. It was a straight shot to the BLU base from where she was hiding, she had to chance it.

xox

"You are an idiot."

"Shut up, 's not my fault that fucking Sniper is fast with his fucking gun." Scout growled as their Medic pried a bullet from her numb leg, he wasn't quite cruel enough to cut her open her up without a local at least. No, that was saved for the BLUs.

She grimaced at the sensation of the stitches, rather than the actual pain of it and pushed against the hand that kept her pinned to the table. Scout was determined to get up and get out to where the others where cooking dinner. She could smell it from the infirmary, smelt like chilli, so it was probably Pyro's turn to cook. Medic thrust a crutch at Scout, knowing full well it would just end up being used as a weapon and probably end up on top of a cabinet by the end of the night

xox

It was indeed Pyro's turn to cook, the entire team had gathered round the table in the kitchen while they waited for them to decide that the chilli was cooked. Scout decided that banging her knife and fork against the table while she chanted 'where's our food?' was a good idea. The entire team –save for Scout- knew exactly what was coming next. Pyro took the large pot from where it stood on the stove and put it on the kitchen table –heat proof mat made from one of Pyro's old suits- and took a scoop of the chilli from the mix, swiped Scout's hat off and dumped it in it before placing it back on Scout's head.


End file.
